yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 075
"Friends 'Til the End, Part 1", known as "Heartless Duel - Yugi vs. Jonochi" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-fifth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on October 2, 2001, and in the United States on June 28, 2003. Major Events * On Marik's orders, Odion has acquired 12 Locator Cards to allow the two of them to qualify for the Battle City Finals. * Joey is under Marik's control. (Téa was also under Marik's control, but she was released after the rules were explained and she unknowingly strapped herself to a chair.) * Both players are chained to an anchor that hangs above the dueling site. When a player's Life Points reach 0, his opponent's key will be unlocked, allowing him to remove the chains. The loser is dragged into the sea forever. (Rare instance death is implied in the dub.) If the time limit expires, the anchor is released anyway and both duelists are drowned. * If anyone attempts to stop the Duel, the crate above Téa will be released. (It will murder her; this implication is not vocalized in the dub, though this rare hunter who makes said threat is clearly threatening Tea with murder) * Marik forces Yami Yugi to cast "Slifer the Sky Dragon" aside, keeping it from being lost in the water and also keeping Yami Yugi from using it. Yami Yugi complies (though he had no intention of using it during the Duel as it was too dangerous for him to use) and after opening the box containing all his won cards in Battle City, he notices the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" he has also been keeping safe. He shuffles it into his Deck, knowing it will help connect to Joey. * Joey uses cards given by Marik. In the original, it is specified that these cards are productions from the Rare Hunters and that direct-damage Spell Cards are banned cards in this tournament. * At the same time, these events occur, Marik learns of Joey's sister, Serenity arriving in Battle City, so he instructs Odion and his Rare Hunters to go capture her and Tristan as he sees that Yugi's remaining friends may provide more bait for his plan. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Yami Yugi, Part 1 Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws "Raigeki" and subsequently activates it to destroy all monsters Yami controls. He then Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Alligator's Sword" attacks directly (Yami Yugi 4000 → 2500). Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Big Shield Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2600) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws "Hinotama" and subsequently activates it to inflict 500 damage to Yami Yugi (Yami Yugi 2500 → 2000). Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a card ("Spellbinding Circle") and Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Joey Joey draws. "Alligator's Sword" attacks "Kuriboh", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Spellbinding Circle" to immobilize "Alligator's Sword" and decrease its ATK by 700 ("Alligator's Sword": 1500 → 800/1200). Joey activates another "Hinotama" (Yami Yugi 2000 → 1500). Duel continues next episode. Changes to the English Version * In the beginning of the episode, in the last scene of Marik with Odion and Yugi's best friends, Marik merely laughs loudly in the Japanese version, but in the dub he yells for Yugi to come and find him for the last duel Yugi will ever fight. * Cut from the US version is an overhead shot of the crate moving over Téa. * In the original, the hook holding the crate is wired with explosives, which were removed from the dub. * In the dub, Joey says that the boxes at their feet show their respective Life Points and will open when the other player's Life Points on his respective box become 0. However, in the Japanese version, Joey says that their own boxes show the other duelist's Life Points and therefore will open when his own box shows 0 Life Points. The dub's declaration is the correct one however as shown in the next episodes. * In the dub, Marik says in his own voice in an overhead view that the anchor will drop after 60 minutes anyway when he warns Yami Yugi not to refuse to duel, while the bomb attached to it in the Japanese version shows a time limit of 40 minutes. * Cut from the US version is a sequence right after Téa comes to herself. First, she sees Yugi and Joey on the dock and calls their names. * The "5" on little Joey's shirt has been removed in the US version. * Cut from the US version is a shot of the fire ball streaming down at Yami Yugi, and Yami Yugi enveloped in flames, screaming, as his life points go down. * Cut from the US version is a sequence showing Yugi with smoke rising from his body after the attack, with Joey asking him how it feels to be attacked by the forbidden Fire Ball. * Cut from the US version is the second time where Yugi is struck by the "Hinotama" spell. This creates a slight continuity error in the dub, as Yugi's cape is blown off when he is struck. In the dub, it just seemingly disappears after Yugi is hit. The shot of Yugi engulfed in the flames after the shot of Jonouchi laughing is also cut out. Errors * When Mokuba first sees Joey, he is standing on the pier close to the end of a giant ship that has two staircases, one which is a white metal staircase at the end that goes directly down in a "horizontal" way to the pier, and the other a rust-colored metal staircase near the middle of the ship that goes out horizontally for a little bit and then diagonally down to the pier. When Joey is next seen, he is still on the pier near the end of the ship, but now the ship has changed. First of all, he is near a huge anchor, which the ship did not originally have, and the white staircase has completely disappeared, leaving only the reddish-brown staircase. * When Yami Yugi takes off his belt that holds his deck box and pulls out the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", then he is seen not holding the belt in either hand and only the card, putting it into his deck. However, he is next seen holding the belt again and throws it onto the dock due to Marik's rules. * The chains attaching the handcuffs to the anchor occasionally switch position. After attaching the handcuffs to their ankles, when the duelists first look up at the anchor, both of the chains are on Joey's left side of it. But when the anchor is shown in a close-up in the next scene, the chains are shown on each duelist's respective left side of the anchor, although neither Joey nor Yami Yugi moved. The next sight shows both chains on Joey's left side of the anchor again. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes